Together Forever
by talesofthepast
Summary: When you have no-one to turn to, you hire the A-team. But when the A-team have no-one to turn to, the job falls to Annabelle 'Mac' Smith, Aailyah 'A.K' Baracus, Scarlett 'Red Letter' Sosa-Peck and Dylan 'Armed and Dangerous' Murdock. Rating may become M.
1. Prologue: Little Ricky's On The Way

**Before you all have a go at me, I haven't actually had a chance to watch the A-Team movie yet. But I am totally obsessed with Murdock and he totally owns my soul. I just wanted to add my own fanfiction. Meet the next generation of the A-Team: all girl power and all take after their fathers. But this is told primarily from the perspective of Murdock's daughter (OWNS MY SOUL). And let's get started...**

**Oh, final note: prologue is set about 3 years after the original film.**

* * *

**Prologue**

The young brown-skinned girl giggled at the antics of her uncle Murdock, as he re-enacted a scene from _Star Wars. _With a broomstick handle as a lightsaber and a bath towel as his robe, Murdock faced off against the imaginary Darth Vader with a steely-eyed determination as if he were really in front of him.

"If you strike me down, I'll become more powerful than you could possibly imagine" Murdock warned his adversary, in a Scottish accent for some God unknown reason.

The girl turned to her father, who was seated next to her entertainer, working under the hood of his beloved van, "Daddy, come watch Uncle Murdock with me!"

"Not at the moment, sweetie" B.A said to his daughter, not removing his attention from his van.

"Awww, Dad, c'mon! It's the death scene! That's your favourite part!" the girl moaned to her father, as Murdock fought in slow-motion to delay the climax.

B.A finally stopped and faced his daughter. One look at her pleading face, her large brown eyes and wobbling lip, and he was gone. B.A sighed, "Alright, Aailyah. Move over"

Aailyah moved over on the couch to provide some room for her dad. He sat down next to her as Murdock turned into Luke Skywalker, watching Obi-Wan Kenobi lose to the Dark Lord. B.A had always liked this part, as Murdock went to great lengths detailing his death. It gave him ideas when Murdock was being annoying. Aailyah threw her long plait behind her and snuggled into her father's lap as he stroked the plait. But, to Aailyah's annoyance, their performance was suddenly interrupted by a blonde girl, not much than a couple of years older than Aailyah, entering the shed. Her green army costume, a birthday present from her dad so she could be a Ranger too, was muddy and wet. B.A guessed that she had been running the make-shift obstacle course he and Hannibal made.

"Uncle B.A! Uncle Murdock!" the girl panted as she burst into the room. Murdock froze in his position, with the lightsaber above his head and the robe threatening to slip off his head. His hair clung to his forehead, plastered by the sweat. The sight would have been almost comical had the girl not looked so serious and wide-eyed. Aailyah sat up and glared at the girl, hands on her hips.

"Annabelle! Uncle Murdock was up to the good part!" Aailyah pouted

Annabelle shook her head, her eyes as wide as saucepans, "Daddy told me to come! It's Charlie! Little Ricky is on his way!"

B.A and Aailyah raised their eyebrows in confusion, "What?"

But Murdock raised his eyebrows in surprise. That was the code name he and Charlie made up. Only he would know what that meant. Who else in this day and age knew about _I Love Lucy _like he did? Robe slipping off him, Murdock dumped his lightsaber and ran out of the shed and across the campsite. B.A, realisation reaching his head, ran after him. Aailyah just looked at Annabelle, still confused.

"C'mon, Aailyah!" Annabelle grabbed her hand and they ran after the pair.

Murdock reached the tents in less than 20 seconds. He may be a pilot but that didn't mean he neglected his physique. He still had to keep himself fit. Across the site was Hannibal and Face, standing outside Charlie's tent. Face looked a little uncomfortable and Murdock soon heard why. As he got closer, the sound of Charlie's screams reached his ears. He finally came to a halt outside the tent and looked at Face and Hannibal nervously. Face spoke first.

"Charissa is in there. Charlie's waiting for you" Face shifted as another scream came out of the tent, "I suggest you hurry up"

Murdock looked at his leader, who was puffing away on his cigar casually, like there wasn't a woman about to give birth in the tent right next to him. He noticed Murdock's worried face and the hard lines on his began to soften.

"Should I go in, Sir?" Murdock asked him, his Texan accent gentle as he barely whispered the question.

Hannibal looked up at B.A and the two girls as they ran across the campsite to them before looking at Murdock, "You better get in there, Captain. You're about to become a daddy"

Murdock grinned inanely at his statement and, after taking a deep breath of courage, entered the tent. Aailyah and Annabelle caught up to B.A just as he reached the tent. Annabelle let go of Aaliyah's hand and ran over to her father. Hannibal put out his cigar- he refused to smoke around children -and picked up Annabelle as she ran up to him. He was just as dirty as she was. After all, he had been running the obstacle course with her when Face came over, telling them about Charlie. Annabelle took off like a shot to tell Murdock when Face told them the message. He grinned to himself. She was just as quick-thinking and determined as he was. Too bad her mother couldn't be here to see this.

"Daddy?" Hannibal looked at his daughter, her eyes full of concern, "Will Charlie be OK?"

Hannibal's eyes softened as he looked at his daughter. That was another thing that he was sad Jane couldn't see. He was seeing his cold eyes with a concerning and considerate nature. Jane would have laughed at this little miracle.

"She'll be just fine, Annie" Hannibal reassured her.

Face shifted again and peeked into the tent, to get a quick idea of what was going down. Murdock sat next to a black-haired woman, her hair in a ponytail, her hand trying to break his, while he mumbled something to himself, to keep himself calm. Charissa Sosa sat at the end of the make-shift bed, kneeling as she got ready to deliver the baby. She had apparently help deliver her last three brothers and her cousin so this didn't faze her. But Face was concerned that the 5-month bump that was his girlfriend's stomach would get in the way of her work.

"Are you sure you'll be OK in there?" Face asked

Charissa turned to him, raising an eyebrow, "You'd be fine doing this? Go ahead"

Face quickly shook his head and retreated, "No, it's OK. I was just asking..."

Charissa rolled her eyes as her boyfriend ducked from sight. He was fine doing all the fun stuff, but once it came to getting down and dirty that wasn't in the boundaries of his definition of the phrase, he quickly throws in the towel. Oh, well, he was a man, and an immature one at that. Charissa chuckled inwardly at the thought of when their little foetus decided to come out and explore the world. Since Charlie was only going to be sticking around until then, Charissa was going to make sure that he did the nappy changing and the feeding and the burping as well. Charissa looked up at her sister and began talking to her.

"OK, Charlie. Deep breaths, alright? Inhale, exhale"

Charlie snorted, "Alright. God, Murdock, I am never touching you again"

Murdock raised an eyebrow, "Does the hand count?"

Charlie laughed but it was cut off by a grunt as the contractions came on hard. As it faded, she turned and looked at Murdock, "I blame alcohol. I am never drinking again"

Murdock flushed a little as he remembered that night nine months ago. It was Sosa's birthday and Murdock was too excited. He didn't even notice that B.A had switched his drinks as a joke. Charlie, who came down to join in the celebrations, was just as pissed. When Face found out, he was fuming with jealousy. Face was the man that could charm the panties off any girl in a hundred mile radius and Murdock was the one that got to sleep with a lesbian.

"Fate is a fickle thing" Hannibal had said to really rile him.

"And Luck is a bitch" B.A laughed, tears rolling down his face, as he hadn't stopped laughing since Murdock told them what happened.

They thought they could get over it all. But then Charlie came back to camp a month later, with the big news. Murdock remembered that day. When he was told the news, he turned into Tarzan and spent 72 hours sitting in a tree. It took the whole Team, with Sosa, Charlie and even the two little girls, to coax him down. Murdock then began to enjoy spending more time with his two nieces, getting ready for when the time came. Charlie was looking forward to motherhood too, but she was still too in love with her rank as Lieutenant to give it up. Charlie was going to spend the first few months with Murdock and their newborn, but as she watched Murdock play with Aailyah and Annabelle, she knew that Murdock would be the best parent to their child. She hoped that the baby would at least have Murdock's eyes, if not his whole crazy personality. She would rather Murdock have gentle forest green eyes instead of her dull, calculating brown ones.

Murdock watched Charlie as she crushed the life out of his hand and groaned in pain. He hated seeing people in pain, women especially. Call him a chauvinist but that was how his grandparents had raised him. The feeling of anxiety which had struck him when Annabelle had burst in through the shed door was now taking over his whole body. He recited quotes from Breakfast at Tiffany's to himself, mumbling them out-loud and, when he went through all those, moved on to Dukes of Hazzard . He don't know how he got there, but then again, he never knew how he got anything in that jumbled mass that was his mind. Charlie's latest scream broke his train of thought and Charissa gasped.

"Alright, I see the head. Get ready to push, Charlie" Charissa encouraged her.

Charlie grunted, "Oh, God, it hurts so much..."

Murdock suddenly went serious and squeezed her hand. Charlie looked at him, "You are a Lieutenant. You have dodged bullets and landmines. If you can triumph all that, you can give birth to this baby of mine, no matter how crazy it may be"

Charlie laughed, "I hope it takes a lot after you, Murdock"

Murdock flinched a little inwardly. That had been Murdock's only hope, that it would be nothing like him. But seeing how genuinely Charlie actually hoped that, Murdock didn't say anything. Charlie screamed again and Charissa looked up at her sister.

"OK, sis, c'mon, just one more push and it's all over" Charissa encouraged her, "C'mon, now..."

Suddenly, with a grunt, a groan and one last scream, Charlie put all her energy into that last push. Just as she collapsed back onto the bed, gasping with relief, a new cry filled the air: the cry of the newborn babe in Charissa's arms. Charissa cleaned up the baby as Murdock turned to Charlie and smiled at her.

"Nice work, Lieutenant" Murdock then saluted her, "Your best yet"

Charlie chuckled, too tired to say anything. Charissa finally wrapped up the baby in a white towel and turned to Murdock, smiling, "James H.M Murdock, would you like to hold your daughter?"

"A... a daughter?" Murdock was in stunned shock. But then he looked at the small, crying bundle in Charissa's arms. It looked so tiny and him, he was a madman. They were trusting a baby with a madman?

Murdock looked at Charlie, a little apprehensive. Charlie quickly read his face and nodded, "Murdock, that is your daughter. You are allowed to hold her"

Murdock then looked back at Charissa and wordlessly nodded. Charissa shuffled over, the bump making it a little difficult to shift properly in this small tent, and gently laid the white bundle in Murdock's arms. Then, as if by magic, the crying instantly stopped. Murdock watched in absolute shock at the face of his newborn daughter. She had light brown hair coming off in a small tuft on the top of her head and the tiniest hands Murdock had ever seen. On her right hand, in the middle of her palm, was a small red birthmark. Murdock grinned as he noticed it looked a little like a helicopter. She was Airbourne, alright. But then he became hypnotised as she opened her eyes and looked up at him. He stared right into his own forest green eyes and wondered if this was how he looked when he entered the world: bewildered and curious. He turned to Charlie, who watched him hopefully.

"Look at her" that was the only thing Murdock could say. He was holding such a treasure in his arms and he had this woman to thank for this, "Look at her"

Charlie sat up properly, gaining back some energy and looked down at the babe. She gasped when she saw her daughter's eyes, "Just as I hoped... she has your eyes"

Murdock grinned. Charissa smiled at them and gestured to the tent door, "Do you want to show off the bub to her new family?"

"How about we give her name first?" Charlie said, "Murdock, I know I'm not going to play a giant part in the baby's life, but can I at least give her first name?"

Murdock nodded. After what she had done, she could name her after that brown elephant off _Sesame Street_. Oh, God, he was so entranced he was forgetting stuff. And he didn't care. Murdock looked at Charlie as she thought.

"I like Dylan" Charlie said, thinking about her favourite Charlie's Angel, "I don't want her restricted to just female stuff"

Murdock looked shocked, "No daughter of mine is going to have restrictions"

Murdock smiled and looked back at the wide-eyed babe, "I like it. Dylan. Dylan Audrey Daisy Murdock"

Charlie laughed, "Dylan A.D Murdock. She's only been out of the womb less than ten minutes and already she is taking after her father"

Charissa laughed too, "It's time to let you rest, sis. I think Murdock wants to show off"

Murdock raised an eyebrow at Sosa, "When do I ever not?"

Charissa laughed again and struggled to push herself to her feet. She went outside first, quickly followed by Murdock and his new bundle of joy. Hannibal, B.A and Face watched Charissa intently as she left the tent. Murdock heard Face as he greeted Charissa.

"Well, how did it go?" Face asked

"Why don't you ask Murdock?" Charissa grinned and looked back at the tent as Murdock appeared.

Murdock looked at them, "It's a girl"

"Knew it!" Annabelle crowed with delight, "Yes, pay up, Uncle Face!"

Face grumbled as he put his hand in his pocket and pulled out two bags of chocolate, grudgingly handing them over to Annabelle. Annabelle smugly pocketed her winnings, causing Hannibal to chuckled, before they turned their attention to their new bub. B.A took one look at her eyes and backed off.

"Oh, man, we gonna have another crazy fool running around!" B.A groaned dramatically

Murdock grinned proudly, "Yeah, and she gonna fly just as good as her daddy"

B.A went pale at the thought, "Oh, God help us all"

Face looked over at his new niece, "Hey, check out her birthmark. It's shaped like a helicopter"

"It's a sign" Charissa grinned, as Face wrapped his arms around her, "I wonder if ours will have a birthmark"

"Yeah, it'll be a bottle of bubble bath" Murdock sniggered at him, "Or a pair of panties"

"Not if my genes have anything to say about it" Charissa said determinedly, Face glaring at Murdock murderously. He probably would have jumped him if it wasn't for the newborn and his pregnant girlfriend.

Hannibal put Annabelle down next to Aailyah, "Do you girls want to see your new cousin?"

"Not cousin" Annabelle shook her head.

"Sister" Aailyah nodded furiously, "She's our sister"

B.A raised an eyebrow, "I ain't having any daughter related to anything coming out of that nutjob"

Aailyah glared at B.A, "She is my sister, Daddy. And so is Annie! Deal with it!"

Charissa and Face laughed at the shocked expression on B.A's face while Hannibal smirked. Hannibal turned to Murdock, "Can they see their new 'sister'?"

Murdock nodded and knelt down to Annabelle and Aailyah's level. The two girls looked into the bundle and right at Dylan's little face. Aailyah waved her while Annabelle smiled.

"What's her name, Uncle Murdock?" Aailyah asked

Murdock smiled and looked at his daughter, "Dylan Audrey Daisy Murdock. Dylan A.D Murdock"

Murdock didn't hear anything else around him. All of his attention was on his little girl, as it will be for now on. She still looked at him with those wide eyes like she had when he first got his hands on her. Now he was never going to let her go. She was his princess, his perfection, his new reason for living. Looking at her, all the out-of-control wires of his brain seemed to connect and focus. He felt even a little bit sane just watching her. Suddenly, he felt her little hand grasp his index finger and hold on as tight as she could. She didn't want to let go either. Murdock could only just control his tears of joy, his eyes watering. Finally a voice broke through his little isolated wonderland.

"Uncle Murdock! You still have an hour of Star Wars to finish for me!" Aailyah said matter-of-factly.

* * *

**Now you know Dylan, Annabelle and Aailyah. OK, four months after this, Face and Charissa have Scarlett, Dylan's actual cousin. I may write a scene for each time these little girls first meet their fathers but that'll be a different story all together. **

**Review and all.**


	2. Chapter 1: Life Is Good

**Before you all have a go at me, I haven't actually had a chance to watch the A-Team movie yet. But I am totally obsessed with Murdock and he totally owns my soul. I just wanted to add my own fanfiction. Meet the next generation of the A-Team: all girl power and all take after their fathers. But this is told primarily from the perspective of Murdock's daughter (OWNS MY SOUL). And let's get started...**

**Now this is 16 years later and I refuse to picture the A-Team looking any older. Keep them looking the same way they do in the film. Now, let's see how the daughters have grown.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Dylan Audrey Daisy Murdock, you get down here right now!" Murdock's eyes narrowed at his daughter as she walked across the shed roof.

"Awe, c'mon, Dad. This is fun! Like you haven't tried it!" Dylan twirled the broomstick in her fingers as she marched across the tin roof, "Hey, Dad, guess who I am?"

Dylan stopped the middle of the roof and put on a deadly serious face. She held the broomstick in both hands and glared at an imaginary adversary. She threw back her light brown-auburn hair with a dramatic flourish.

"You Shall Not Pass!" Dylan said, in her best imitation of Ian McKellan's voice, and slammed the stick down on the shed so hard, it echoed inside the shed. Not matter how hard Murdock tried to be mad at his daughter, a grin creeped up his lips.

"Ya did very well, my gurl" Murdock replied, this time speaking Scottish, "But how is your William Wallace, eh?"

Dylan grinned at the challenge and put the broomstick between her legs, using it as her horse. Then, in a perfect Scottish accent, said, "They may take our lives, but they'll never take our FREEDOM!"

Murdock didn't bother remembering that he was supposed to be mad, his grin was wider than the Cheshire Cat's, "Perfect, my daughter. Perfect!"

"Hey!" Dylan looked down as Aailyah walked out of the shed. She pushed up her welding mask, still holding her welding torch, and looked up at Dylan, her face a cross between amusement and annoyance, "I swear, girl, if ya'll bang that stick once more, I'm gonna be sticking it so far up your ass, you'll be crapping splinters for a month"

With that encouragement, Dylan shouted back, "It's no more than I usually crap. It's usually bike parts and bullets"

"I'll pump your ass full of bullets if you keep distracting me" Aailyah responded, "I'm trying to fix my daddy's van, Duke!"

"Oh, chill out, A.K" Dylan sat down, dangling her feet over the edge of the roof, "I'm just trying to have fun. You know, that thing you used to do before you fell on that pole that's still jammed up your backside"

"Dylan" Murdock said warningly to Dylan

"A.K!" B.A walked out of the shed, holding a mallet in his hand, "Let the crazy fools deal with each other. Murdock?"

"I know, B.A" Murdock raised an eyebrow as B.A and A.K re-entered the shed, "Hey, Airbourne Princess, we gotta test the pellers on Miss Betty!"

"Right on down, Papa" Dylan jumped back on the roof and then ran back. Suddenly, she turned around and measured the distance between the roof edge and the flagpole right in front. Boy, was she lucky that Uncle Hannibal had put that in, in a rare moment of patriotism. Otherwise, she'd have to take the boring way down. Then she ran ahead and, using her momentum, pushed herself off the roof. Murdock watched in admiration, shock and horror as his daughter launched herself off the shed roof. She grabbed onto the flagpole as she soared towards it and spun around it, slowly sliding down as she twirled around the pole. Dylan cheered as the adrenalin pumped through her body.

"I'm spinning around, move out of my way, I know you're feelin' me cause you like it like this" Dylan sung as she finally latched her legs onto the pole and twirled herself down the pole, "I'm breaking it down, I'm not the same, I know you're feelin' me cause you like it like this"

Dylan finally reached the bottom of the pole as Annabelle, Face and Hannibal walked past. Face raised his eyebrows in admiration at the moves Dylan was pulling on the pole, Annabelle rolled her eyes and Hannibal just watched with a completely neutral face. When Dylan finally reached the bottom, she leapt off the pole and landed in front of her audience. After stumbling a bit dizzily on the spot, Dylan shook her head and grinned at the company.

"Now that, Uncle Face, is the fun pole dancing" Dylan sniggered, "Wassup, Mac and Cheese?"

Annabelle grinned at the nickname that only Dylan used. Everyone else just called her Mac, and Dylan was always the one to be the joker and add some cheerfulness to her nickname.

"Not much. Just studying my uni notes" Annabelle replied

Dylan raised an eyebrow, "Uni notes? You're Hannibal's daughter, for God's sake. You should already have a plan up your sleeve"

Hannibal chuckled, "Which I hope you have right now, Barkers, or your daddy is going to turn you into a helicopter landing pad by the time he's through with you"

Dylan turned around to see an angry Murdock glaring at her and stomping over, looking madder than Jack Nicholson in the Shining. She grinned and looked back at them.

"OK, guys, I gotta go. See you around" Dylan went to run, but paused and looked at Face, "Don't worry, Face, I'll teach you how I did my moves"

Face blushed and laughed as Dylan ran off. She headed in the direction of the helicopter, running past the Sunbathing Point right next to it. She glimpsed Scarlett and her mother lying down in their bikinis, only half-shaded by their tent. Scarlett laid in a scarlet bikini with big black sunglasses resting on her eyes. Dylan always teased Scarlett by saying that she had tan lines around her eyes. Dylan took the opportunity to call out of her cousin and her aunt as she ran past.

"Hey, Red! Hey, Aunt Charissa!" Dylan yelled. Scarlett and Charissa sat up and saw Dylan running past, waving. Scarlett flashed her Face-inherited grin, pushed her glasses up into her long ruby hair and waved back at her cousin.

"What's the rush, Duke?" Scarlett shouted back at Dylan

Dylan pointed over her shoulder and Scarlett saw the angry rampage that was her uncle Murdock running after her. Scarlett rolled her eyes and turned to her mother, who was laughing at the sight.

"Dylan is nuts" Scarlett sighed

Charissa shook her head, "She's her father's daughter"

Dylan, meanwhile, ran straight to the helicopter. She saw the nearby stack of crates right underneath one of the propellers. Dylan quickly changed direction and scrambled up the crates. Just as her father reached the base of the crates, Dylan grabbed the propeller and pushed herself off the crates, sending herself off, hanging onto the propeller. She whooped as she spun around on her propeller. Suddenly, she felt the propeller get another large push and she began spinning faster. Suddenly, a voice echoed from the other side of the helicopter.

"You spin me right round, baby, right round..." Murdock's singing reached her ears, making her grin.

"Like a record, baby, right round round round" Dylan joined in, half-laughing as she did it.

"You spin me right round, baby, Right round like a record, baby, Right round round round" the father-daughter duet reached the ears of Charissa and Scarlett, who began to laugh at the sight of Murdock, hanging on one propeller, and Dylan, hanging onto the other, singing a retro 80s disco hit with the biggest grin on their faces. Dylan interrupted the singing to call out to her father.

"My propeller's good, how's yours Dad?"

"Propeller's up to standard!" Murdock replied.

Dylan grinned as she let go of her propeller and landed right in front of the helicopter's cockpit. As she looked at the empty cockpit, her mind drifted back to the first time she had been taken up Miss Betty...

* * *

_Dylan looked at the helicopter with a feeling of awe and apprenhension. She had watched her father do his fancy tricks in it for as long as could remember and now, at the age of 5, she was going to get the chance to fly with him. She had always dreamed of soaring in the clouds next to her daddy, but still..._

_Dylan side-ways glanced at B.A, who glared warily at the helicopter. He hated flying himself and was even more wary of it now that A.K was going up in it. He always went like this whenever Aailyah wanted to fly. But B.A's nervous attitude always made herself a little worried. _

_"No fair!" Scarlett pouted as she struggled against her father's strong arms, "I wanna go with them! I wanna be in the helicopter!"_

_Face looked at his beautiful daughter, "Sorry, Red, you're still a little too young. But, if Uncle Murdock is feeling nice, he'll take you up on your fifth birthday"_

_"But that's 4 months away" Scarlett frowned._

_Face grinned, "Well, we are just going to have to play our own helicopter"_

_Face stretched his daughter across his two arms and spun around in a circle. Scarlett's shrieks of joy made Dylan smile. Who needed the helicopter game when she was going up in a real helicopter? _

_"You nervous, Dyl?" Annabelle asked as she and Aailyah walked up to her._

_"Nah" Dylan shook her head, "I'm a Murdock. We laugh in the face of danger and tweak the nose of death"_

_"You're all nuts" A.K rolled her eyes, "C'mon, let's get in"_

_Annabelle turned to her father and waved, "See you when we touchdown, Daddy"_

_Hannibal grinned and waved back at his daughter. At that moment, the helicopter door slid open and Murdock appeared, wearing a pointy party hat on top of his Airbourne cap, and grinning. Dylan smiled at the sight of her father._

_"Alright, passengers, welcome to the SS Miss Betty. Keep all arms and legs in the vehicle at all times, unless you wish to lose them. I'm looking at you, birthday girl"_

_Dylan made her best innocent face, "What, Daddy? Little ol' me?"_

_Murdock shook his head and grinned, "Alright, friends of the Airbourne Princess, welcome aboard!"_

_Annabelle and Aailyah headed straight on with no hesitations. But as Dylan approached the doorway, she put her hand on the metal and froze. Her anxiety was taking over and she was getting a little scared. No way, she was Dylan A.D Murdock. She doesn't get scared. She was just like her daddy._

_"Dylan?" Dylan looked up into Murdock's concerned forest green eyes, "Are you OK?"_

_"Yeah, I'm just... a little scared" Dylan replied, her voice a bare whisper_

_Murdock kneeled down next to his daughter and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, looking a little hurt as he said, "If you don't want to fly, you don't have to..."_

_"No, no" Dylan shook her head stubbornly, "I want to. It's just..."_

_"What, princess?"_

_Dylan looked up at her daddy, "You won't leave me the whole time? You'll stay with me?"_

_Murdock breathed a silent sigh and grinned, "I promise you, my dear, no matter what, I'll always be with you. I'll never leave you"_

_Dylan's eyes lit up, "You promise? Pinky promise!"_

_Dylan held out her pinky and Murdock grinned, taking her pinky in his, "Pinky promise. Now, c'mon, the helicopter awaits the captain and the princess"_

_"The Officer and the Gentleman" Dylan replied, as Murdock lifted her into the helicopter. Murdock kissed her forehead before getting into the helicopter after her._

_"Happy birthday, Dylan" _

_

* * *

_

"Gotcha, Dylan!"

While Dylan had been daydreaming, Murdock had jumped down off his propeller and snuck up behind Dylan, wrapping his arms around her in a giant bear hug. Dylan struggled against the hold, then remembered her self-defence lessons. She grabbed her father's arms and, shifting his weight, flipped him over her shoulder and onto his back. Murdock laid in the dirt, stunned for a moment before giving one of his crooked grins. It was these grins that Dylan liked the most. He was trying hard not to laugh but it was forcing its way through. Dylan flashed him the exact same grin. After years of observing her father's mannerisms, that grin became almost second nature to her.

"Need some help, Murdock?" Dylan looked to see Face and Hannibal approaching them. Over Face's shoulder, Dylan could see Annabelle sitting on the edge of Scarlett's 'tanning bed', reading some sort of magazine they had gotten imported in from town.

"Nah, I got this" Murdock replied, grabbing his daughter's feet and pulling her to the ground. Dylan and Murdock then began their own wrestling match against each other.

Face turned to Hannibal, "Wanna leave them?"

Hannibal took a look at them and shook his head, "Let them have their father-daughter moment"

"Speaking of father-daughter moments..." Scarlett said as she and Annabelle suddenly jumped on their father's backs, hugging them.

"Hello girls" Face grinned, "How's my favourite daughter?"

"I'm your only daughter" Scarlett laughed as Face tickled her arms.

"That's why you're my favourite" Face grinned as he ended up wrapping his daughter in his arms.

"What about me, Dad? Am I your favourite?" Annabelle sniggered to her father.

"Of course. Who else can I run the obstacle course with that I can beat?" Hannibal earned a whack on the back of the head with that and he laughed.

Dylan had Murdock in a sleeper hold by then, "Say Yoo-ha! Yoo-ha!"

"Never!" Murdock replied in his most defiant voice before Dylan twisted one of his arms, "OK, OK, Yoo-ha! Yoo-ha!"

Dylan laughed and collapsed on the ground, letting go of her father. Dylan watched the other four mucking around just as B.A and A.K appeared on the outskirts. B.A shook his head at the sight of them.

"Crazy, the lot of them" B.A sighed

"I know" A.K looked up her dad, "But, then, if we hang around them, so are we"

A.K pulled out a spray bottle she had hidden behind her back and sprayed at her father. She quickly ran to join the others as B.A chased after her. A.K wasn't watching where she was walking and ran right into Hannibal and Annabelle, who bumped into Face and Scarlett. Suddenly, B.A ran straight into her and they all fell to the ground, like Tumbling Monkeys. Dylan and Murdock watched them, took one look at each other and then began to laugh. Face and Scarlett were laughing too, while Annabelle and A.K got into a fight of their own.

"Well done, A.K. You'd trip over your own two feet if you were any clumsier" Annabelle told her.

"Trip this, bitch" A.K jumped up and tackled Annabelle to the ground again.

Hannibal and B.A let them go for a while before trying to pry them apart. Dylan found the whole thing highly amusing. Almost better than prime time TV. Almost.

"Hey, guys!" Everyone froze at Charissa's voice, "I need help with cooking lunch!"

"On our way, your Ladyship!" Murdock replied, holding out his hand to Dylan as he got up, "Hop on, princess"

Dylan jumped up and got onto Murdock's back, "Onwards, men! To glory, to victory, to lunch!"

Murdock ran off with Dylan holding on to him. Charissa smiled at the sight of them approaching and beckoned them to the cooking area, right next to the Sunbathing Area.

"Dismount and get cooking, you clowns" Charissa ordered them.

Dylan nodded, "Hey, Aunt Charissa, where's the radio?"

Charissa nodded at the spot right next to Scarlett's 'tanning' bed. Dylan head over to the radio and flicked it on, scanning through the static for a good song as her father got the BBQ started.

"C'mon, Duke, you got a station yet?" Murdock asked her.

"Hold on..." Dylan grinned as Billy Ocean's _Get Out of My Dreams, Get Into My Car _came on the radio, "Perfect!"

Dylan bounced over to her father, singing the song as she went, "I'll be your non-stop lover, Get it while you can, Your non-stop miracle, I'm your man..."

"Get outta my dreams, get into my car..." Murdock joined in as he slapped the Texan steak onto the barbeque.

"_Get_ outta _my dreams_, _Get_ in the back seat baby..." they sang in harmony, Dylan grinning the whole way through it.

To Dylan, this was her life. She could be living in New York with her mother and her stepmother. She visited them every summer holiday anyway, with Charissa, but nothing beat being at home. Murdock taught her everything she couldn't pick up herself. Maths and English were easy- she'd be reading since was 9 months old. One month younger than her dad had been but nevertheless, still an early starter. She had her sisters, A.K, Mac and Red, as her best friends and her blood sisters. She had her uncles, B.A, Hannibal and Face, for other company. When she began developing into a woman, much to her chagrin, Charissa was there to talk her through it all and provide the painkillers and the other sanitary needs. Dylan wouldn't have her life any other way. This was her life and it was good.

Until that day...

* * *

**Cliff-hanger! I just wanted to set up Dylan's life. I won't be writing too much more until I see the movie but it'll be soon :)**

**Review and all.**


	3. Chapter 2: Bad Feelings

**Before you all have a go at me, I haven't actually had a chance to watch the A-Team movie yet. But I am totally obsessed with Murdock and he totally owns my soul. I just wanted to add my own fanfiction. Meet the next generation of the A-Team: all girl power and all take after their fathers. But this is told primarily from the perspective of Murdock's daughter (OWNS MY SOUL). And let's get started...**

**What has happened: **_Dylan A.D Murdock, daughter of Capt. James 'Howling Mad' Murdock, and the daughters of the A-Team, live peacefully in the Mexican desert, with only their small family for company. But, as with everything else with the A-Team, it never lasts long..._

* * *

**Chapter 2**

The day in question, the worst day of Dylan's life, wasn't much different to any other day in her life. Dylan had pondered on this later, wondering why it was always the most ordinary days when the most extraordinary events happen. Maybe it was just Life's cruel joke, in order to give the enemy the advantage of surprise, and provide Life some entertainment.

That day, Dylan had woken unusually early. A nightmare had been clawing at her mind, tearing her heart and soul, causing her to wake up sweating like a fountain and breathing so rapidly in an attempt to calm her terrified heart. The odd thing was that she couldn't remember what the nightmare had been about. And, right on cue as if his 'daddy senses' were tingling, Murdock entered the tent, his face frowning with worry. Dressed in his army tank top and carrying his AK-47, he strod over and knelt next to his panicked daughter. Dylan guessed that he was on or only just started his sentry duty when his 'senses' sent him here.

"Hey, Dyl, are you OK?" Murdock asked

"Yeah" Dylan gulped for air, "Just had a nightmare. What time is it?"

Murdock got up and pushed open the tent flap, looking at the sky before turning to Dylan, "About 3am"

Dylan groaned and flopped back on the bed. There was no way she was going to able to get back to sleep now. Murdock sat on the bed next to his daughter, the concern still on his face.

"What was the nightmare about?" Murdock inquired

"That's the funny thing" Dylan shook her head, "I can't remember"

Dylan sighed and leapt out of bed. She walked over to her trunk and flung it open, grabbing the first pieces of clothing she could find. Her dark green training shirt, her camo pants, her long socks and her leather jacket. It was cold this morning and it wasn't helping that it was helping her wake up. Murdock raised an eyebrow.

"Going to run the course?"

Dylan nodded, "You know me, Daddy. It'll be ages before I can get back to sleep. May as well go for a warm up. I can't stand the cold"

Murdock grinned, walked over and kissed his daughter's forehead before leaving the tent. Dylan rolled her eyes. She didn't know how her daddy always knew when she needed him but she was thankful for it. As Dylan got dressed, she thought about how her father's birthday was close impending. What would they do this year? A play? A DVD? Oooh, how about a TV marathon? That would be fun. Dylan grinned at the thought of watching all 11 seasons of M*A*S*H, with her dad next to her and an annoyed A.K threatening to break her legs if she kept copying the actors. After momentarily looking for her army boots and checking that there were no snakes/spiders/poisonous creatures making their nest in there, Dylan suddenly had a creepy feeling overcome her. Maybe it was just another quirk, like her father got as well, but something was telling her that she should hide her most important possessions. This feeling just nagged at her until she succumbed to the urge.

Dylan locked the trunk and began to drag it out of her tent. She dragged it all the way across the yard, around the flagpole and into the shed. Dylan dumped her trunk in the middle of the shed and looked around. The place was astrewn with odds and ends from engines and scrap yards. B.A had forgotten to clean up last night. After a moment, Dylan found what she was looking for. A pole sticking out of the ground, leaning against the shed wall along with all the other poles. Dylan pulled it and a door opened up in the centre of the shed. Inside was a large, clean metal shed, like a panic room. This panic room was the main room of a series of tunnels which was spread all over the camp. B.A had this put in before Dylan was born. Dylan quickly dumped her trunk in the panic room just as she heard whistling heading in her direction. Dylan pushed up the pole, which quickly closed the door just as A.K entered the shed.

Still in her pyjamas, A.K eyed Dylan with a hint of suspicion. Dylan attempted her most innocent looking face and smiled at her.

"Hey, A.K, what's up?" Dylan grinned, "Why are you up so early?"

"I'm always up early" A.K pushed her braids over her shoulder, "What are you doin' in here, Dylan?"

"Me, lil ol' me?" Dylan looked around herself, "Oh, I thought I saw Bambles come in here"

"Bambles, the jackalope?" A.K rolled her eyes

"Yeah, you seen him? He's about 3 foot, white, fluffy, with two giant antlers on his head" Dylan spread her hands and put them on her head, "Kinda like it, except bigger"

"You crazy, Dyl" A.K shook her head, "I ain't seen no rabbit with antlers"

"Oh, alright. Tell me if you do" Dylan nodded sincerely, "I'll check out the obstacle course"

With that, Dylan jogged out of the shed, A.K watching after her. At least her possessions were safe, Dylan thought with relief. She quickly headed off to the obstacle course, singing as she went.

"_She seems to have an invisible touch yeah, She reaches in, and grabs right hold of your heart_" Dylan sung cheerfully but softly in order to not wake anyone else, "_She seems to have an invisible touch yeah. It takes control and slowly tears you apart_"

Dylan stood in front of the obstacle course and analysed it, like she did everytime that she saw it. It started at the rope net, which she climbed up to get to the flying fox. It swooped down to the tyre steps, which led to the monkey bars. After the monkey bars, it was the camouflage crawl which headed to the wall climb-and-jump. Then there was the mud trudge before finally the Tarzan swing to the finish line. Dylan took a deep breath, closed her eyes and delved into her mind. She sorted out the many personalities and voices which fought for control of her for that day until she reached the military personality she required right now. Nicknamed the Kilgore Persona, Dylan mentally grasped onto that persona and gently slipped herself into it. She couldn't fully take on him, or she would take on traits of his she didn't want or need, but she needed his discipline, his stamina and his determination.

Dylan opened her eyes, Kilgore now at the forefront of her mind, and looked again at the course. Her best time on the course so far was 2 minutes, 45 seconds. She was way too slow.

_You need to be faster, smoother, stealthier, _Kilgore instructed her, _Get ready._

Dylan took her position in front of the net. She latched her hands on the net and closed her eyes. She paused and waited for the instructions she needed.

_Go, _Kilgore ordered.

With that, Dylan bulleted up the net. She pushed her legs forward, almost jumping on the net, to get them to reach the next rung. Being small was a slight disadvantage when it came climbing. However, Dylan's legs were her strongest muscles, so she relied on them to push herself forward. Once she finally climbed the required 15 feet, Dylan ran around the wooden platform and grabbed onto the flying fox, pushing herself off. Adrenalin pulsed through her body as she flew down the wire, the wind whistling past her ears. For a tiny moment, the Airbourne Princess took control, letting her admire and savour her airtime, before Kilgore booted her to the back of Dylan's mind. Dylan let go of the wire as she neared the ground and ducked, rolling. Once she quickly got on her feet, she headed for the tyres.

Once again, short legs are not an advantage. The tyres were thick, pushing the middles of each one further apart. But Dylan took to this like a ballet dancer would. She leapt gracefully yet quickly to each centre, counting as she went.

_1, 2, 1, 2,_ Kilgore chanted in her mind as she quickly leaped to each tyre, trying to keep in time with his chant.

Dylan quickly made it through the tyre steps and headed up the blocks which lead to the monkey bars. Dylan crawled across at an amazing pace. While her legs were definitely her strongest muscles, Dylan didn't neglect her upper body strength, which helped with her strength in acrobatics. Climbings trees and buildings was almost second nature to her. Having a completely dismissal of heights contributed to this.

After Dylan flew through the monkey bars, she dived onto her belly and crawled underneath the camouflaged net. Normally, they'd have an adult firing blanks at them to spark their initative, but Dylan could just imagine them flying past her head and that was all Dylan needed to keep going. Her imagination provided more motivation than any realistic danger ever did. After sliding out of the net, Dylan ran forward to the looming 10 foot wall climb. Dylan clutched onto the rope and pulled herself up the wall, using her legs to push herself and her arms to keep her going up. Dylan could feel the sweat dripping down her face now. That was good, she noticed, the sweat using started setting in at the tyre steps. Dylan finally reached the top of the wall and leapt down, ducking for another roll. Not as successful as the first, she could feel she had bruised her shoulder, but Dylan ignored it and kept going. Her father had suffered stuff far worse than a bruised shoulder. If he could keep going, so could she.

Dylan approached the mud trudge and raised her hands above her head, pretending to carry a gun, and headed on through. It was around 4 and a half feet deep, which reached up to the base of Dylan's neck. Oh, the advantages of being only 5ft 2inch. Dylan pushed her way through the thick mud, her mind focused on the opposite bank. When she was younger, Murdock would carry her across the mud of his shoulders, where she would deliberately fall off and land in the mud. Murdock would go into such a panic that he'd dive into the mud, completely forgetting the exercise. It was all worth it for the half-angry, half-amused crooked grin that he'd give her at the end of it. Dylan finally reached the opposite bank and ran to the Tarzan rope-vines, trying to not let the mud on her clothes weigh her down. Dylan leapt and grabbed onto the rope and went flying. Dylan leant herself forward, using her body weight to grab onto the next rope, and then pushed herself forward to grab the next one.

_Keep going, you can do it_, Kilgore said, his personality pushing her forward, guiding her on the vines.

Once again, though, Airbourne Princess snuck out for a moment. Dylan let the adrenaline take over and the euphoric feeling that came with swinging on the vines overwhelm her, just for a second, before Kilgore once again booted Airbourne back into the detention room for time out. Dylan threw herself forward, off the final vine, and then ran over the finish line. Dylan stood there, gulping for breath, putting her hands behind her and letting the air reach her lungs. The sound of applause reached her ears. Dylan slowly turned around to see Face grinning, leaning up against the finish post, his arms folded, while Scarlett was clapping, smiling at Dylan. Face wore an army tank top, similar to Murdock's, and his baggy training pants. Scarlett was wearing a black singlet top with long sweatpants, which only Scarlett could pull off to look sexy.

Dylan took a moment to take in how much these two shared genetically at this moment. Scarlett had long blood red hair (clearly dyed) and with tanned skin which happened naturally from spending her whole life in the sun and a naturally curvaceous body created by mainly Charissa and regular exercise, while Face had short golden brown hair, with tanned skin which was the work of a combination of spray on tan and tanning beds, and a body that was built up by years in the military. While Dylan had never been attracted to her uncle, she had to admit that he had one of the hottest bods she had ever seen- coming from a girl who had pretty much seen all the movies and TV episodes ever made -and it was completely clean of steroid abuse. But when these two smiled, they both flashed the same grin. It was a grin that could melt the coldest of hearts, weasel its way through the worst of mental and emotional defences and charm their way to get whatever they desired. It was the trademark of a natural con artist. Face was far more experienced in such areas, but Scarlett wasn't too far behind. She was a sweet soul, always caring about others and very supportive, but Dylan wasn't stupid enough to mistake that sweetness for innocence.

"Well done, Dylan" Scarlett grinned, "You made yourself a record"

"Time?" Dylan gasped out

Face looked at the stopwatch in his hand, "2 minutes, 15 seconds"

Kilgore bowed to Dylan in her mind before retreating back to the locker room for a shower. He had done his duty. Dylan grinned and punched the air, her pride shining in her smile.

Scarlett stopped clapping and crossed her arms, "Now, cous, why are you up so early?"

"I could ask you the same thing" Dylan retaliated, mimicking Scarlett by crossing her arms.

"It was Dad's turn on sentry watch" Scarlett replied, "I woke up early, couldn't get back to sleep. Anyway, I came out to keep Dad company when we saw heard you singing and followed"

"Genesis? Really?" Face raised an eyebrow

Dylan shrugged, "Catchy tunes shouldn't be defined by their singer"

Face shook his head, "Anyway, your dad's on duty and since none of us can get to sleep, I was thinking that maybe we should go check the traps"

Dylan and Scarlett looked at each other and shrugged. That didn't seem like a bad idea. Around the camp, at different sections, were little traps for rabbits and other large creatures. Sometimes they caught chickens which had run away from the farms and had somehow survived until they were snared by the traps. They only really relied on those when the stock ran low. Plus it was also good sport to keep them in check. Sometimes they saw rabbits and Dylan chased after them.

"Sure, why not?" Dylan grinned, "Let me just get my knife"

Dylan and Scarlett headed off to Dylan's tent when Dylan suddenly grabbed Scarlett's arm and pulled her in. Scarlett froze and looked at her cousin in concern. Like their fathers, Scarlett and Dylan were also close. The very small age gap and the actual sharing of the same gene pool made them closer to each other than they were to Annabelle or Aailyah. So when Scarlett saw Dylan's face looking a cross between worried and very serious, Scarlett knew it wasn't just one of her cousin's little 'quirks'.

"Are you OK?" Scarlett asked, genuinely worried.

"Scarlett..." Dylan breathed, "You had a nightmare that you couldn't remember. That's why you woke up early, isn't it?"

Scarlett paled. Dylan was right. All she knew about the dream, though, was that is tore at her guts and twisted them into knots that she didn't think even her father could undo. Her talk with her father this morning tried to loosen them but that did nothing.

Dylan took the sudden change of colour as confirmation, "Listen... take your most treasured possessions and hide them in the Panic Underground. Don't ask questions. Just do it. I have a bad feeling in my niggling mind..."

Scarlett gulped, "What about Mac and A.K?"

"Tell them to do the same thing, but say it's part of an exercise. We heard our daddies talking about it and we thought we better get ahead of them" Dylan ordered her, "I know this sounds strange- it's coming from me- but Red, I just know something bad is gonna happen"

Scarlett nodded, "Alright, Duke. I'll tell them"

Dylan breathed a sigh of relief and ducked into her tent, leaving Scarlett's head reeling. These nightmares, Dylan's warning... Dylan was right. Something bad was going to happen and they needed to be ready. Scarlett turned around and ran to her tent, thinking about how she was going to fit her Cleo Magazines in amongst her clothes.

* * *

**OK, OK, I had to split this into two parts. Please don't kill me. How's Murdock as a daddy? **

**Review and all.**


	4. Chapter 3: Under Attack

**OK, seen the movie now, am totally LOVING IT. And I am so sorry about no posting until now, but all your favouriting and reviewing brought in this chapter by popular demand. I am totally obsessed with Murdock and he totally owns my soul. I just wanted to add my own fanfiction. Meet the next generation of the A-Team: all girl power and all take after their fathers. But this is told primarily from the perspective of Murdock's daughter (OWNS MY SOUL). And let's get started...**

**What has happened: **_Dylan, Scarlett and Face go checking on rabbit traps around the camp. But, after Dylan and Scarlett both have a disturbing nightmare they cannot remember, they take precautions. What is going to happen? _

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"Mac... Mac.. Annabelle!"

Annabelle stirred out of her deep slumber. She groaned. She was having a very riveting dream about Johnny Depp, a soft warm bed, a candlelit room and a can of whipped cream. She sat up to see Aaliyah standing in her doorway, still in her pyjamas, arms crossed. Annabelle fell back on her bed, groaning.

"A.K, unless you have a very good reason for waking me up, I am giving you ten seconds before you start to run" Annabelle muttered

"I just wanted to talk to you about Dylan" A.K replied, "She's been acting strange"

"1, 2, 3..." Annabelle began to count down

"Yes, I know Dyl always acts strange, but I saw her drag her trunk into the shed this morning" A.K replied, " I followed her into the shed and she just stood there, claiming she was looking for a jackorabbit or something"

"Jackalope" Annabelle sat up, an eyebrow now raised. Dylan only ever used the jackalope excuse when she was trying to cover up something, "You think she put her trunk in the air raid bunker?"

A.K shrugged, "I don't know but about 20 minutes later, when I was hiding in the back room, I saw Scarlett do the same thing"

Annabelle paused, intertwining her fingers and gently resting her chin on them. Dylan would usually do something nuts like this anytime but she would never convince her cousin to do something like this. Scarlett was more sensible than that. Something had them spooked and they were getting ready for it.

"Where are Red and Duke now?" Annabelle inquired

"They went off with Uncle Face" A.K replied, "I think they're checking the rabbit traps. They headed east"

Annabelle nodded, "A.K, I know this is going to sound crazy..."

"Please, after growing up with Dylan, nothing is crazy anymore" A.K replied

"Get dressed then pack your trunk. Anything you don't want to lose, put it in the trunk, and then take it to the air raid bunker" Annabelle got up, now alert and ready, "Something has the cousins spooked and whatever scares them, we better be ready for"

"Aw, c'mon, Mac, really?" A.K moaned

"A.K, they're our sisters" Annabelle answered, "Even if turns out to be small or nothing at all, it's better to be prepared than to be stabbed in the back when you're working"

A.K nodded, in a way a soldier would to their commander, "Meet you there"

Annabelle waited for A.K to leave before going to her wardrobe. She ripped off her pyjama top and pulled on her green tank top. She walked over to her trunk at the end of her bed and kicked it open. As she began to pack, Annabelle's thoughts instinctively went to Scarlett and Dylan. She just hoped that they were wrong.

* * *

Dylan crouched in the tall grass, her boots gently grazing the dirt as she watched stealthily between the blades. The rabbit sat completely unaware of its new predator, preening its long ears. Dylan traced the handle of her large military knife in her belt as she observed this small act of nature. She knew from her father's training, paitence and timing were everything. Dylan slowly began to pull the sharp blade out of her belt when she paused. Something joined the adult rabbit in the field.

A baby rabbit came nuzzling up to its mother, begging for her to come back into the safety of their hidey-hole. Dylan felt a pang in her heart. She had three rules with killing rabbits: no bullets, no babies and no mothers. It applied to pretty much any hunting of any animal Dylan did. She wasn't going to have it on her conscious that she created a Bambi-like situation for the child. Sighing, Dylan retracted her blade and made a hissing sound, like a snake. The rabbits quickly hopped off into their den, safe from the monsters of the world.

Dylan stood back up and walked over to Face and Scarlett. They had been rebuilding the trap, which had accidentally been triggered without a rabbit caught in it. Face was annoyed but Dylan just thought that they had been resting on their laurels: the animals were getting smarter so they had to. Dylan smirked at the idea of the rabbits eventually trapping Uncle Face in a human trap but was quickly pulled out of her fantasies by Scarlett.

"Hey, Dyl, we got nothing today. This'll annoy Hannibal. We're almost out of meat" Scarlett said

"It's annoying me too" Dylan growled mockingly, "I need my meat or I got nuts and before you know it, I'll be like 'Here's Johnny!'"

Scarlett laughed, "Yeah, well, I'll be sure to accuse you of RedRum"

Dylan began to snigger when a noise reached her ears. She had always had very acute senses. She trained herself to always be aware of everything around her. Some call it paranoia but when you live in the Mexican desert, these were skills which were quite useful. She grabbed Scarlett's arms and pulled her to the ground. Scarlett opened her mouth to ask, but Dylan put a finger to her lips. Dylan than looked over to where she heard the snapping of the twig.

She stared into the desert. Patches of grass sprouted out of random crevices in the dirt, concealing Dylan and Scarlett but also concealing the unknown subject of their new hiding. Dylan peered closer into the grass when she saw metal shining in the sun. A thin metal hollow pole peeked gently out of the tall grass, not pointing at Scarlett and Dylan but at Face, who hadn't noticed the disappearance of his niece and his daughter, but getting frustrated with the rabbit trap. Dylan felt her mouth go dry as she realised what the pole was.

It was the barrel of a sniper rifle.

Without thinking, Dylan reached for her military knife and threw it into the grass. A loud thud emitted as the blade hit its target. Scarlett gasped and Face turned around to see Dylan leaping up from her crouched position, heading into the grass. It was a Mexican man, no older than thirty or so, with a bandana covering his nose and mouth. He clutched his left leg, groaning in pain. Dylan looked down to see her knife in his hamstring. She callously ripped the knife out of his leg, causing him to scream in pain, and grabbed his rifle. She observed it carefully. This wasn't right. This was military standard equipment.

Another glint of metal got Dylan's attention. Without thinking, she shouted, "GET DOWN!"

Scarlett, Face and Dylan dived into the grass as the sound of rapid machine gun fire resounded through the air. Face clutched onto Scarlett, her face now as pale as a sheet, while Dylan gripped the dirt, wiping the blood off her knife onto her pants leg. As the machine gun paused to re-load, Face grabbed the girls' arms.

"RUN!" He shouted.

They didn't need telling twice. Scarlett and Dylan ran ahead of Face, Dylan leading the way. She was the fastest of the group and had single-minded determination on her side to quicken her pace. The fear of getting shot pumped her adrenalin through her blood as well as the knowledge that her family was now in danger made her feel like she was the Flash. She felt like she had been running a thousand miles when she finally had the camp outskirts in her eyesight. She used the last of the breath she had to begin whistling as loud as her lungs would allow her.

* * *

Annabelle and A.K froze in their spots in the air raid bunker as a loud piercing whistle filled the air. The cavalry call. A.K felt her blood go cold. Uncle Murdock had taught Dylan that whistle for only one occasion: mortal danger.

Annabelle ran out of the shed and looked out into the camp. Dylan was running through it, with Scarlett close behind her. Hannibal and B.A were heading out of the mess tent while Murdock, shirtless, poked his head out of his tent from his morning nap. Face was nowhere to be seen. Annabelle ran out of the tent to meet the cousins. Dylan was gulping for air when Annabelle reached her. Scarlett was breathing fine, but she was shaking like a maraca.

"Duke! Red! What is it? Where's Uncle Face?" Annabelle demanded

Scarlett spun around, her face filled with horror as she realised her father wasn't behind her, "DAD!"

Dylan looked up her eldest sister, "We're under attack!"

As if on cue, an explosion occured behind them, throwing the girls to the ground. Their mess tent had exploded, sending not just the girls to the ground, but Hannibal and B.A as well. Annabelle felt her head throbbing as the blood rushed to it. She shook off her possible concussion and looked at the younger girls. Dylan was sprawled on the ground, getting up slowly. Scarlett had been thrown onto her back, now sitting up and staring gobsmacked at the inferno which had been the mess tent. Annabelle grabbed Scarlett under her arms and pulled her to her feet. Another presence appeared as Murdock came loyally to his daughter's side, helping her up.

"Dylan! Are you alright?" Murdock demanded, his unstable green eyes alight with worry

"I'm fine! Dad, they got Face!" Dylan replied, still coughing, "There was a sniper in the grass... then machine gun fire..."

Suddenly, there were shouts and gunfire. Another explosion occured as another bomb hit Miss Betty. Annabelle saw the look of horror and distress that crossed the Murdocks' faces as they saw their pride and joy go up in flames. Hannibal was now on his feet, helping up B.A.

"Murdock! Hide the kids!" Hannibal shouted to him

Murdock looked at the girls, "Go, girls, go!"

Dylan tightened her grip on her father's arm, "No, I'm helping! I'm not leaving you!"

Murdock stared at his daughter, his features softening momentarily, "I'm sorry, my girl. Not this time"

He stroked her auburn hair and kissed her forehead, before running off. Dylan felt her heart drop as her father's arm was ripped out of her grasp. Before she could chase after him, another pair of arms wrapped themselves around her waist. Annabelle tightened her hold as Dylan began to resist. Scarlett watched the flames in horror as a voice cut through the chaos.

"Red! Quit staring at the fires like a fool and get in here!" A.K screamed at her, "Mac, get that crazy idiot in here!"

Scarlett turned around and ran towards the shed, while Annabelle struggled with the distressed Dylan. Dylan tried to rip her arms off her and watched as her father went to his comrades, the urge to help overwhelming her.

"Dylan, c'mon, we gotta go! We can't help them! They have to help each other!" Annabelle shouted into Dylan's ear as she finally lifted her off the ground and carried her to the shed.

"NO, MAC, PUT ME DOWN! DAD! UNCLE HANNIBAL! UNCLE B.A! DAD!" Dylan shouted as she pulled into the shed. A.K quickly shut and locked the shed door as Annabelle let Dylan go. As expected, Dylan went straight for the door.

"Open the door! Let me out! I've got to help them!" Dylan shouted

"Shut up, Duke! We can help!" A.K's outburst immediately calmed Dylan and got the attention of Annabelle and Scarlett.

"What do you mean?" Scarlett asked

A.K pointed at the wall behind her, where all the guns sat paitently in their holders, "Grab a gun and a window"

* * *

Face spat the blood out of his mouth as the two men- both of their face covered with bandanas- sat in the front of the Jeep, arguing rapidly in Mexican. Another sat in the back, next to Face, with his AK-47 pointed right at his temple. He had his trigger finger itching to pull down. An adrenalin junkie, no doubt.

Face cursed his stupidity at stopping and turning around, thinking he could take his assailants on his own. But deep down, he knew he was doing it to give Scarlett and Dylan a chance to get away and warn the others. His chest filled with fear as he remembered his little girl's face: pale and scared. He prayed to any God that existed that his little girl and the others would remain safe.

"_Hey, Pretty Boy, you gonna like this!" _The driver sniggered to Face.

Face held in a gasp, but his eyes grew wide at the site of billowing smoke and flames emitting from the campsite. A large helicopter was beginning to land and about five other Jeeps filled with bandana covered men began to converge on what was once his home of 19 years.

"_He, he, he, we got ourselves a party boys_" the driver turned to his friends, who began to chortle, "_Bring Pretty Boy and we'll see if we can find the brats as well as the other members of the A-Team_"

Face tried to remain neutral as he was yanked up by his arm and pulled out of the Jeep, the barrel of his guard's gun never leaving him, just transferring from his temple to his spine. He roughly pushed Face along into a crowd of the Mexican bandits. Face's eyes widened as he saw Hannibal, Murdock and B.A being imprisoned by the bandits. He did quick glances around the smoke and flames and men to try and find them but there were no sign of the girls anywhere.

Hannibal smiled cheerfully at Face, like old friends seeing each other again after a long time, "Hello, Face, glad you could make it"

"Wouldn't have missed it, Boss" Face replied, slowly walking to join his team

"Yeah, Face, we all fine and dandy" Murdock cried out in a South African accent, "You should stick around"

"He ain't got much choice" B.A muttered

A shorter man, but with the way he walked, was clearly the leader, strolled up to them. He had a green beret of sorts as well as a bright red bandana covering his face. His bushy eyebrows raised and fell with each word he spoke in Mexican.

"_Ah, the A-Team. Our employer will be pleased" _The leader smiled at Hannibal, "_Amazed, how our small little group managed to defeat the A-Team?"_

Hannibal replied, in Mexican, "_Of course not. I have never met a man who was fathered by a donkey and mothered by a dog before and since such a man exists in front of me, it means anything can happen"_

That remark earned Hannibal a punch in the ribs. As Hannibal recovered from that punch, gunfire began emanate from the shed, aimed at the feet of the small leader. He danced around the bullets for a minute or two until the gunfire ceased. He glared at the shed in outrage, turning to the men.

"_I thought you took care of everybody!_" He snapped

Annabelle's voice began to sound across the camp, "Listen up, _burro, _and listen close. I ain't going to repeat myself. I warn you to let the men go and leave this place or I can honestly say you will regret ever coming here!"

The leader began to laugh, which seemed to be signal for all the men to laugh. The leader spoke, for the first time in English.

"Well, little girl, I am not going to let Daddy go or any of the others. I do not take orders from children and especially not women!" he shouted.

Murdock flinched, "Ooooh, bad move"

Rapid gunfire ensued, aimed at the leader. This time, it was joined by hysterical laughter from the shed. The gunfire was so rapid that in an attempt to get away, the leader fell on the ground, his hat going flying. The gunfire then stopped. Murdock couldn't resist a grin as he heard his daughter's voice.

"Oops, slip of the finger" Dylan shouted, "We wouldn't want it to slip again, would we, El Cap-i-tan?"

The leader was now fuming. He turned to the men and snarled at them, in Mexican, "You will all be punished for this insolence"

Murdock watched him pull a walkie-talkie out of his jacket and nearly died as he heard the words, in plain English, "Annihilate them"

* * *

In the shed, Dylan sat perched in the rafters, watching out of the small window on the side, her gun pointed out the window. A.K sat at the secret window next to the door with her sub-machine gun loaded while Scarlett was at the window on the small wall as Dylan, at the side and her rifle cocked and ready. Annabelle didn't have a weapon, she was leaning against the door and talking into the microphone to the P.A system they had wired around the camp. A.K let off the first round of gunfire as revenge for hitting Hannibal. Dylan went nuts at the anti-feminist joke and let it rip. She smirked as she had watched him danced and laughed. Little prick.

Suddenly, she paused in her joviality to see him whisper into his jacket. She turned her attention to Murdock, who seemed to look at him and then at the shed. She looked into her father's eyes- her eyes- and saw the horror and fear which reflected out of them. Something bad was going to happen. Then her father began to whistle. It was a loud, high-pitched whistle. It was amazing anyone could hear it over the sound of the military helicopter beginning to take off, but Dylan did. It was the tune of 'Suicide Is Painless' from M*A*S*H. That was one of her and her daddy's favourite shows. But the song was also a signal: get to the air raid bunker.

"GUYS! Get the bunker now!" Dylan called down to them, "Hurry!"

They had smartly left the cover to the bunker open just in case. A.K looked up at Dylan and turned to Annabelle, "Well?"

Annabelle looked around them and nodded, "Quick, get your ass in!"

Dylan pulled out her gun and shot the lever to the air raid bunker. It could be opened from the inside and in case they searched the building, they could never get in. But when she shot it, the door began to close. Dylan leapt down from rung to rung as the other girls got in. Scarlett waited a little while as the noise of the helicopter got deafening.

"DYLAN! HURRY UP!" Scarlett screamed.

Dylan finally took a chance and leapt to the ground, turning into a roll as she hit the ground. Dylan ran over and dived into the air raid bunker with Scarlett just as the cover closed. Luckily, it was also at the same time the building exploded.

* * *

The A-Team watched in horror as the helicopter rose off the ground slowly, like some monstrous beast awakening from its slumber. Then, as if in slow motion, they watched the two missles shoot out of the helicopter and collide right into the shed, sending the metal debris and shards everywhere. Murdock prayed that the whistle he had given had been heard by the girls, but as he watched the flames engulf the shed, the tiny electric wires of his brain began to disconnect. He couldn't accepted. He didn't even want to think it. He thought back to the baby girl he held his arms only 16 years ago and refused to even think that his little angel, his whole world, was gone in an inferno of flames and smoke.

Face, B.A and Hannibal just watched on, going through the exact same emotions. Murdock was shaking in fear, in anguish, in agony. No, no, no, anything but this! Anything!

And all that little evil Mexican man could do was laugh.

* * *

**Please don't kill me. It practically killed me to write this. **

**Review and all.**


End file.
